Welcome, Now go away
by AnyaIons
Summary: After an unfortunate event in Tweek and Craig's friendship, Tweek reverts to a snarky shut in that works at Harbucks all day long. Craig, upset at his mistakes, is on a mission to make amends with his friend, and maybe take it a little farther... Updates only on Ao3 now!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Last Year-

It's just the same thing over and over again in South Park, and while I think routine is boring, I need it to stay sane. Wake up, take a shower, eat breakfast, go to school, hang out with Craig, sleep, and the cycle repeats itself. I don't see my parents anymore. They ran off to expand with the CEO of Harbucks. I run the Harbucks in town, even though I don't legally own it. I don't care about any of that though, what matters is that I see the one person I care about in my life.

"Tweekers, are you listening to me?" I look over to Craig, his hair drapes out of his hat onto his horehead, not the one that he usually wears, but the one he wore when he and Stan's gang got shipped to Peru. I love that hat on him. Craig, coffee, and the snow, the three things that make me happy.

"Yeah, what's up?" I say with a smile. His eyes are still fixed to Red Racer, but his face starts to turn red and he tries his best not to look at me.

"Do you-" Before Craig could say anything else, the door swung open and Clyde, Token, and Stan's gang poured into my house with chips and drinks. "Oh shit, it's movie night!" Craig yelled.

"Fuck yeah, dude! How can you forget, it's tradition!" Clyde laughed, dropping himself between Craig and I.

"I'm choosing the movie!" Kyle yells, pouring chips into a bowl and handing it to Kenny.

"What!?" Cartman looks at Kyle in disgust and stuffed chips into his mouth. "You can't choose the movie! You'll probably just choose something faggy like Eat, Pray, Love!" Kyle threw a chip at Cartman and shook his head.

"Guys, shut up!" Stan yells turning on the television, "It's my turn to choose the movie! And I say we watch-"

"Red Racer." Craig cuts him off with his nasal voice.

"What? No, only you want to watch Red Racer, Craig. I was thinking something more along the lines of The Exorcist!" My eyes widen and I begin to shake.

"NO!" Fuck my life I hate scary movies! Cartman sighs and stands up, putting his drink in the cupholder and looks at everyone.

"Ok fine then, let's all vote. Everyone for The Exorcist raise your hand." Unexpectedly, everyone raises their hand but me. Token shrugs and pats me on the back.

"Sorry Tweek, outvoted again. Don't worry, it's not even that scary to begin with"

"It's ok, I'm used to it." I lean back and hug a pillow next to me, getting ready to witness whatever horror will show up on the screen. Craig leans in and whispers in my ear,

"I'll ask you later." I roll my eyes and close them. As much as it pains me to say this, but I'm not close to any of these guys, well, besides Craig. If they heard that, they would probably deny it out of pity, but I know the truth, and to be honest, it kind of hurts knowing that you can be surrounded by all these people, but only knowing one of them.

This Year-

My alarm rings, waking me up from my beautiful slumber. I open my eyes and turn my alarm off. Another day, another night to get by I guess since I'm not dead, I guess I'll get my day started. I turn on the shower and open my phone. _42 new messages._ I swipe it away from my view and turn on Spotify at full blast. It isn't like anyone else lives here but me to wake up from my music.

The shower is fast, breakfast is fast, getting dressed is fast, and my twitching is fast, but it doesn't like it matters, it's just routine, just get by, get by the day and try not to go insane from all the bullshit in the world and the hell hole I stare at every day.

The snow is probably the only routine thing I see every day that doesn't tick me off. It's soft, delicate, and even though it just makes my shaking worst, it's still beautiful, unlike everything else, unlike me. _Get through school and go to work, don't make a big deal out of it_. Everything bores me, ticks me off, and has no significance to me now. _Graduate and get the hell out of here_ , I tell myself every day, something to keep me alive, something to keep me going. It's not like there's anyone else here that means anything to me anymore.

I stop walking once I reach the bus stop. Soon, I'm going to be surrounded by people, I need to mentally prepare for that. I inhale the cold air and let it freeze my body. I _love_ the cold. I put my headphones in and play some classical music to try to calm me down. Oh wait, nothing can calm me down anymore.

Through the sounds of pianos and violins, I hear Stan, Kyle and Kenny laugh about something stupid. I roll my eyes and raise the volume on my phone, but I can still hear them. I open my eyes and see Kenny staring at me. I've always hated Kenny and his pretty boy face. I glare at him with my hideous eyes, and Kenny shifts uncomfortably and hides behind Kyle.

"Kenny, what the hell?" I hear him ask. Stan looks at me wide eyed and pokes Kyle, and the Jew stares at me in horror. The three of them take a couple steps away from me and start chatting again, but more silent, though I can hear them. At least they got the damn memo. Yeah you fuckers, the mentally damaged guy will whip his chainsaw out and cut you limb to limb and force your loved ones to eat you after I turn your flesh into a cupcake. I've heard that one ten times, no wait- thirteen, times. I forgot the time when Bebe was talking shit about me behind my back, literally, and the time I caught Mr. Garrison talking about me when I was late to class. I fucking hate everyone.

First period rolls by, Second period is slow, Third period is shit, Fourth period is slow and shit, and now I'm at lunch, by myself, just the way I like it. The back of the school is mine now, the goth kids ran off somewhere else because I scare them or whatever. I sip my coffee to the bottom of the thermos, and I grab my second thermos and drink till I'm halfway done, and sigh at the warmness of it. Snow and Coffee, the only two things I love in this world. I close my eyes and sink into the snow, and almost smile. Almost. I open my eyes and see Craig walking with Clyde and Token. The three of them make eye contact with me and walk faster. Unsurprisingly, Craig waves them off and walks towards me. Fuck. My. Life. Why can't I just be left alone? Craig takes his hands out of his pocket and stands in front of me. His face is sad, but I like it that way.

"Hey Tweekers."

"You. Aren't. Aloud. To. Call- NGH!-. Me. That. Anymore." I growl. Craig nods and sits next to me, but I get up and stand in front of me.

"Am I not allowed to sit next to you also?" He frowns.

"Nngh! N-no."

"Ok." He whispers.

"What d-do you w-want- NGH! -With me?" I say.

"I… Did you get my messages?"

"All 42 of them."

"Oh. Did you read them?"

"N-n-NGH!- No."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh- NGH!" Craig twiddles his thumbs and looks up at me.

"How have you been?"

"Why do you care?"

"I… I just do." He looks at me and frowns more, twiddling his thumbs, hoping to make some sort of conversation with me. I sigh and gulp the rest of my coffee. When is he going to realize that I don't give a shit about him anymore?

"Look at my face and you'll- NGH! -get your answer." He studies my face, my hair, my eyes, the bags under my eyes, the bags under my bags, the dark circles, the scar on the right side of my face, everything.

"I… I see."

"Yeah, you see. Since you saw the freakshow, you can go now." Craig gets up and looks at me with the frown. Fuck, is he going to cry again?

"When does Harbucks open?" Fuck, I can't get rid of this guy.

"It opens when I open it." I say sharply.

"Can… Can I get a time please?"

"After school, 3:30." Craig nods, and walks off, but turns around again and looks me in the eyes.

"How are your parents?"

"Not in town. For years."

"Oh…"

"Yeah 'oh', now go away." Craig nods and walks off.

"See you later, Tweeker- Tweek."

"Yeah, get out of here already." I sit back down on the snow and gulp down the rest of my coffee. I _love_ being alone.

* * *

Hate it? Like it? Review it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last year-

Opening Harbucks every day always makes me happy, it makes me feel like I'm actually doing something with my life, something to look forward to. I open the blinds and switch the closed sign to open. In fact, I think that Craig and Harbucks are the only reason why my ticking stopped, but I'm probably just kidding myself. Ticking never really stops, but oh well.

It's 5 PM and the store's open for business. I hate being alone, I feel like I'm losing my mind, but Craig and the guys always stop by for a drink. I remember everyone's drinks, Craig doesn't really like coffee, so I just give him a Chai Tea. Clyde gets a Mocha Tesora and Token gets… Token's one of those people that's really specific about their drink.

"Philharmonic, Three ice cubes, one-half cup of milk, with vanilla sweetener." I swear to god, each time he orders I lose track of everything. I know it's not that much to remember, but it's me that we're talking about!

I close my eyes and inhale the sweet scent of coffee, everything is so tranquil. Snow, coffee, Craig. The only things that keeps me alive. Before I can doze off into bliss and tranquility, my phone rings, and I jump in surprise and grab my phone out of my pocket. I unlock my phone and get ready to deal with whatever these people want with me.

"Dad?"

"Hey Tweek! How are you doing?" Great, I have to deal with these guys now…

"I"m good, how are-"

"We're all good here in Italy, Tweek! We're having the time of our lives!"

"Oh that's good dad, but when are you coming ho-"

"We're having a great time Tweek! Don't worry about us, we'll be alright!"

"Sweetheart, get off the phone and have more wine!" I hear mom yell in the background.

"Alright, coming sweety! Bye son!"

"But dad!" Dad hangs up on me, leaving me alone, once more to my thoughts. It's only been two weeks, they're probably all stressed out from work, they need this. All I have to do wait for it all out until they come home, right? I curse to myself in silence as I stare at the two customers type on their laptops in silence.

It isn't long until the guys come over for their daily drink.

"Hey Tweek!" Clyde waves at me with a smile and leans across the counter. "The usual." I silently sigh to myself and try to smile as I make their drinks. "You can spot me right? He says with a forced smile. I force a smile onto myself too and nod to him.

"Y-yeah, that's what friends are for, right?" I proceed to make everyone's drink, and Craig sits at the counter in front of me.

"Want to hang out after your shift?"

"Sure. What would we do?"

"Watch Red Racer and get high."

"Craig, you know that just makes my ticking worse."

"I know, but you've only done it once. Don't be a pussy."

"Yeah, and now that I know that you guys record me while I'm high and post it on Facebook, I won't do it anymore!" I give everyone their drinks, and Clyde and Token hightail their asses away. Once again, not paying. Craig flips them off goodbye and he turns back to me.

"So are you down?" I give Craig his drink and stare at him. God, how did I ever get to be friends with someone as cool as him?

"I guess, but I'm only going to watch, you can get high all you want!"

"How come you don't like doing it with me? You know I won't do anything to you."

"Like I said, I know the health risks, but I don't care what other people do." Craig sips his drink and stares at me in the eyes. God, don't look at me like that! I know his face is still expressionless, but he's just so… Perfect.

"Fine. Thanks, Tweekers." Craig gets off of his chair and waves me goodbye. Before he walks away, he turns around and looks at me. "Are you sure everything's ok here?" I nod to him, and he leaves the cafe. Before the door can close, another customer walks in.

"Welcome to Harbucks…"

* * *

This year-

Another day, another moment of seeing people. I hear my alarm ring, and I turn it off. Get into the shower, slip into some clothes, eat breakfast, and stay in the cafe all day long. Even with all the shit that goes on in the world, good and bad, here I am, in the middle of nowhere in Colorado. Surrounded by people. I hate people. I hate everyone. Fuck my life.

Park High is always like a wasteland, and I'm always dreading through it. People stare at me and don't even look me in the eyes because I scare them. I never did anything wrong, though. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong, right? I don't think I did anything wrong at least.

I'm not good at any subjects, but I'm not terrible either. C's get degrees after all, and I'm probably staying in South Park no matter what.

The small and silent stomps of my footsteps echo in the halls, and people stare and quickly move out of my way. I feel like I'm from some dumb movie. I look up and the first person I see is Red, she takes one look at me and scampers off. Jimmy runs past me as I walk past him, and Wendy and Bebe pretend not to notice me. Fuck, they just have to be standing at my locker. I walk towards them, and they know I'm walking to them. Bebe tenses up, and Wendy coughs a bit.

"Excuse- NGH! - me, you're in my way." Wendy looks me in the eyes, and I can tell I'm scaring her. I don't even need to try, my eyes do all the work.

"Tweek!" Bebe gasps. "Oh! There's something we wanted to ask you."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Um…" I stare into Bebe's eyes, unintentionally scaring her, but that's what everyone thinks of me. They're all scared of me. "I forgot!"

"Is that it?" Both girls shake their head.

"Good… Now go away."

"Sorry Tweek!" Wendy grabs Bebe's hand and runs away from me. I roll my eyes, and get my stuff from my locker. Great, it smells like Victoria's secret perfume now. I quickly conceal the damn scent by chugging down at least half of the coffee in my thermos. As I chug my coffee, I see someone with a blue chullo hat next to me with my peripheral vision.

"You shouldn't drink too much coffee." I roll my eyes at Craig's nasally voice. "You guys can go, don't worry." I burp loudly and wipe my mouth. I see Clyde and Token scurry away from me. "Hi Tweekers." This fucker! Does he ever listen?!

"What the hell Craig! Do I need to repeat myself?!" Craig puts his hands up in defense and bites his lower lip.

"No. Calm down Tweek."

"Screw you! Don't tell me to calm down!" Don't tell me how to live my life!

"Ok, ok! God!" Craig takes his stupid hat off and runs his hands through his stupid hair. "Look, how many times do we have to say sorry?"

"You don't-NGH!- get it do you? You just don't do something like that in front of people! You can't just say sorry for taking something away from me!"

"Tweek, you're making a scene right now, calm down." I open my thermos and gulp down the rest of my coffee before resuming my yelling.

"You know what Craig? Fuck- NGH! -you. Go away."

"No."

"Why the fuck not?!" Craig stares at my eyes and blinks. He isn't scared. Craig is never scared.

"Because I miss you."

"N- NGH!- No you don't! No one misses me! No one even cared about me until-"

"Until what, Tweek?" He stares at me, like he knows everything, like he thinks he's right. "I'm tired of being upset Tweek. I'm not the one being an ass to you, everyone else is, why can't we be friends again? What do you want me to do to make you talk to me?"

"Screw you! We're talking right now!"

"Ok, fine." I slam my locker shut and walk away from Craig. "I'm stopping by the cafe!"

"Yeah, you do that!"

Once again, it's 5PM at the cafe, and it's running pretty slow. I sit down on a stool and drink cups of coffee after another. I take out my laptop and do some work. Another damn report, another assignment to wing. It's quiet, and that means safety, and safeness to me means happiness. I chug my tesora and sigh in bliss. Coffee and Snow, that's all I need. I look at my phone, and unlike the usual call from my dad, it's just a series of drunk text messages. I don't bother to read it though, it'll just make me even more angry, but I find myself looking at them anyway.

Dad: Haaaaaayyyyy Twerk, it's dad!

Dad: Juhdut wernterd to l3ty ujk NOWIer haviingz a gggr8ate thymme.

Dad: Hi Tweek! It's mom, we aren't going to be home for a while, and we thought that it would be a good idea for you to invite one of your friends over to work with you! It must be so stressful working there by yourself, so feel free to hire one of your little friends!

I don't have friends, and I'm fine on my own. I swipe the messages away and don't even bother to respond. Where are they now? Italy? Paris? Doing "charity" work in some country in Africa? Fuck them. I drink another cup of coffee in disgust and let everything run down my throat, and even get some on my apron. I need more coffee.

After going in the back to change my apron and making a cup of coffee for myself, I see Bebe and Wendy at the front, waiting for me. Wendy tries to smile at me with her damn perfect teeth and steps towards me.

"Hey Tweek…" I get my notepad out of the drawer in the counter without looking, and grab a pen from behind my ear.

"Welcome to Harbucks… How can I help you today?" Wendy and Bebe look at each other and nods.

"We were wondering if you were hiring?" Wendy asks. Fuck. My. Life. I put down my pen and notepad, and stare into their eyes, trying to intimidate them.

"Why can't you- NGH! - go somewhere else?" Bebe checks her phone and puts it away,

"Because no one else is hiring… And we're both broke. Don't ask why." I tell myself not to help them, but a huge part of me says that I should, even if that would mean invading my sanctuary. I'm going to have to ask dad about wages and stuff, but I'm pretty sure I can set their times… And I'm going to have to train them.

"Ok look," Wendy says, "this was a bad idea. Sorry for disturbing you." Wendy and Bebe begin to leave the cafe, but I know that I should help them.

"When are you two- NGH! -available?" Bebe gasps in happiness and Wendy smiles.

"Wait, really! I thought you hated everyone!" Bebe asks.

"I do, now answer my question before I- NGH! -change my mind. When are you two available for training? We can figure out- NGH! -schedules and wages later, and give me your application for filing purposes."

"We can both do Saturday!"

"Fine. Now- NGH! -go away."

"Wait, can we both get an Ambrosia Coffee of God, sweet and creamy?" Bebe asks, giving me her credit card.

"Fine, hold on." Both girls sat down in the corner and chatted amongst themselves. I turn around to make the coffee and dread the time that I would have to spend with them. Who knows, maybe I'll like it, maybe I'll hate it. I overhear the girls talking, and Bebe's thinking about breaking up with Clyde and Wendy's thinking about breaking up with Stan. Again. These girls need to get their shit together. I hear the door ring and I turn around with both girl's drinks made. "Two Ambrosia Coffee of God." I look at the door, and what a surprise, it's Craig and Clyde. Token's probably off doing some rich kid thing or something.

"Welcome to Harbucks… How can I help you? I'm not spotting you, Clyde." Also not a surprise, Clyde has tears running down his face.

"I-I- SNIFF - I know, Tweek." He takes a napkin from the dispenser and blows his nose. He hands Craig his wallet. "Mint Mojito, sweet and creamy. I'm spotting you this time, Craig."

"Thanks Clyde." The cry baby runs off to the bathroom and Craig approaches the counter.

"Hi, Tweekers."

"NGH! I hate you Craig!" Craig looks down in sadness and sighs.

"Yeah I know. Can I have a small Mint Mojito, sweet and creamy, and a large Yerba Mate?" I take the twenty dollar bill and give him change. Wendy and Bebe get up to get their drink, and briefly say hi to Craig before sitting back down. Craig sits down at the counter, same as usual. Clyde comes back from the bathroom with red, irritated eyes, and sits next to Craig. I hand them both their drinks and begin to wash some dishes. Clyde leans against Craig's shoulder and sobs silently, and Craig uncomfortably rubs his head. I can tell what Craig's thinking, "stop crying, you fucker." I've been around these guys enough times to know the silent conversation.

Clyde: I think Bebe wants to break up with me.

Craig: Shit, dude, I'm sorry.

Clyde: It's ok, I know it was going to happen eventually.

Me: What is this bullshit, this is like the tenth time you got back together with him!

Clyde: Stop being mean to everyone, Tweek!

Tweek: Screw you, assholes! Your drinks are ready, now go away!

"AHH!" I unexpectedly yell out loud. Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, and Craig stare at me, like I'm crazy. Screw you!

"Ok." Craig whispers silently. Clyde stops sobbing and transitions to sniffling, and then blows his nose.

"You're such a good person, Tweek. I'm sorry for being a bad friend."

"You were never- NGH! -my friend to begin with!" Clyde's waterworks start again, and snot runs down his nose. I roll my eyes and continue to wash dishes. Craig stops petting Clyde and cracks his knuckles.

"Clyde, stop crying."

"-Sniff!- Why does everyone hate me?!"

"No one hates you, Clyde."

"O-ok…"

"When are you two leaving?" I ask.

"When does the cafe close?"

"7:30."

"Then we're leaving at 7:29." Fuck. My. Life.

Wendy and Bebe thanks and leaves me, finally. Token walks through the door and I order for him, I don't want to listen to his three ice cubes bullshit. He sits next to Clyde and listens to his issues while Craig ignores him, and stares at me. Kenny and Butters are the next people to walk through the door and I end up scaring Butters to the point of crying. Why the hell is everyone crying!? Kenny orders an Ecstatic, sweet and creamy, and Butters orders a Dancing Waters, sweet and creamy. No one ever takes their coffee black. They sit on the last two seats at the far right and occasionally listen in on Craig and Clyde's conversation. I turn to Kenny and Butters and stare at their drinks.

"How come you two are here? You're never here."

"Butters wanted coffee, and it's cold as fuck outside." Kenny's trademark orange parka turned into a nice, green one with a scarf when he finally got himself a job a couple of years ago. Butters changed something in him, but he's still the same Kenny, maybe he changed enough to get out of South Park with Butters. I expected Kenny to say some words of wisdom from his slutty, perverted brain, but he says nothing, and possessively stares at Butters the whole time.

When 7:20 hits, I begin to put the chairs up and collect the money from the cash register. Kenny and Butters scamper out of the cafe, and Clyde and Token ditch Craig. He just stares at me with his monotone face. He says something, and then I yell at him, followed by an 'ok'.

"How was your day?" He asks.

"You saw it."

"Ok."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to do anything tonight?"

"What? Why?"

"Because. I don't want to hang around Clyde's waterworks and Token's unconscious attempts to get into his pants."

"So you choose to hang out with me?"

"Yeah, I mean, I would like to be your friend again." I ignore him and continue to sweep the floor. Craig shifts uneasily as he opens his phone and scans something. "Did you hear the news?"

"I don't keep up with drama anymore."

"Cartman's coming back to South Park." I stop sweeping and pause, but resume cleaning up.

"So?"

"So… He's the guy that you basically almost killed, which caused everyone in town to stop talking to you."

"So what if I almost killed him? He practically killed half of the people that lived here. I don't want to think about all the shit that happened last year that caused the inevitable." Craig clears his throat, probably to shake off the monotone and give some comfort.

"I don't think that any of that inevitable, everyone in town had something to do with what happened, and they're all assholes for going against you."

"So what? Are you just going to deny the fact that you went against me too, Craig? I thought you were my best friend?"

"I… I am your best friend. And I still think of you as my best friend. Look, I'm not looking for your forgiveness, ok? I screwed up, I abandoned you when you needed me the most. Your parents practically ditched you and Token and Clyde are practically strangers to you. Look… I'm sorry for being an asshole."

"Screw you, you jerk. Are you done here? I need to finish cleaning up."

"Yes."

"Ok. Now go away."

"Fine. I'll be here tomorrow."

"And the next day, and the next day, and the next day until I talk to you again like I did last year."

"Ok. Bye Tweekers."

"-NGH- AHH!" Craig walks out the door and waves me goodbye. Fuck. Here I go again with the fat asses bullshit.

Hate it? Like it? Review it!


	3. Chapter 3

Last year-

I hate school. The only reason why I even make the effort to go is to see everyone, and even then, I don't talk to them. It's just nice seeing everyone alive and not locked up in the hospital. That would suck… and that would be scary. I get out of bed, and hear my phone ring, and surprise surprise, it's Craig.

"Where are you?"

"It's 7 in the morning." I yawn. "Why are you awake? You're usually the last person to get to class."

"Yeah I know. I left my house early because I didn't want to deal with my parents. And I'm stuck with-"

"Craig! Stop sexting to your psycho boyfriend, fag!" A short five seconds of silence was taken away from my conversation with Craig so he could flip off Cartman. God, I wish he could just leave us alone. Why does Stan, Kyle, and Kenny even put up with him? Who even likes him? I sometimes see Wendy looking at him… But I think that's my mind going crazy.

I think I'm the only one that does this, but do you ever feel like you're the one that notices… Things? No, not like underpants gnomes, I know for a fact that they're real, but the little things about people. Like the way Wendy looks at Cartman, the way Kyle looks at Stan, How Token looks at Clyde, how often Bebe rolls her eyes at Clyde, how ugly Clyde looks when he's crying… The way Craig always wants to be around me. Or maybe the things that I notice are little conversations that people have behind other people. How Wendy's still jealous of Bebe for having bigger tits… God, I'm so creepy. No wonder why people try to avoid me. But it isn't my fault! People just speak too loud! Ugh… I don't want to deal with Cartman… I'll just go so Craig doesn't get pissed at me…

School isn't that far from my house, so I just walk their. I don't trust public transportation, there's usually some Tweaker… Heh, Tweeker, there's usually some crazy person excessively shaking or making small threats on the bus to me. Does other places in America have shady public transportation also?

I get off the bus as fast as I can, and see Craig waiting outside, smoking a cigarette with Wendy and Cartman. So the school bad boy, the ultra outspoken Liberal girl, and the Nazi are smoking a cigarette outside of school. This is going to be great.

"Shut up you hoe! I'm not fat, I'm just pudgy!" Cartman yells. Wendy rolls her eyes and blows her smoke in front of his face.

"Screw you, asshole! Why am I even here? I don't even like you and I don't even speak to Craig!" Craig flips off Wendy and rolls his eyes.

"Why are both of you here to begin with?"

"The girls and I are setting up the next rally today, but they probably all forgot, and the damn administrators probably forgot also since the doors are locked."

"I'm here because I want to be here! Why are you here, Craig?" Cartman asks, "What the fuck are you gonna do, butt fuck your boyfriend in public?" Craig flips him off.

"Screw you, just because we pretended to date in elementary school…" Wendy smiles to herself, probably thinking some weird gay, yaoi thoughts about Craig and me. Oh Jesus, I've never felt more violated before in my life back then! Craig look my way and waves me over. Oh God, here we go. Cartman grins evilly at me, and I squirm a bit, and feel myself involuntarily hide behind Craig.

"Speak of the devil…"

"Screw you, Cartman!" I yell. "Why are you so obsessed with anal sex anyways? Are you secretly gay or something!?"

"Fuck you asshole! Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way, I'm getting more pussy than you or your boyfriend ever will!" I shake my head in exasperation and drink the rest of my coffee in my thermos. Craig looks at me in concern, and notices the two other thermoses have in my backpack.

"Coffeeholic. You need to stop."

"Don't tell me how to live my life!"

"Yeah Craig, if you take away Tweek's coffee, all he'll have is you! And that's not saying much!" Wendy slaps Cartman in the face, and brings him closer to yell in his ear,

"Don't obstruct their love!" Gods, why is everyone so damn crazy in South Park!?

This year-

It's been about a week since Craig stayed with me that late at Harbucks. He's been keeping his word, staying with me after school until closing time. He brings his homework and laptop now, and I think I've gotten used to it. I don't think his parents even care, though that's not surprising. Sometimes he brings alone Jimmy, sometimes Clyde, sometimes Token, sometimes it's two of them or all three of them. Clyde's still crying, Token's still trying to get into Clyde's pants, and Jimmy's still telling jokes. Even if I almost did kill Cartman, it's like it's normal again, but not exactly.

Bebe and Wendy stop by Harbucks to work their first day. After a while, I've noticed Bebe always uncomfortably looking at Clyde and rolling her eyes as she and Wendy make drinks and I tend the cash register and take orders. It's routine now. Bebe comes in on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Wendy comes in on Saturdays, Mondays, and Thursdays. I refused to let them work on Tuesdays… Tuesdays are my quiet days.

It's Thursday today, and Wendy stays near the coffee machines and grinders, far away from me as possible. She looks nervous, probably because Cartman's back in town from the hospital and Stan's going to flip soon… I don't know why, but I just have a feeling, like he's going to barge in with Kyle, Kenny and Butters. Any moment now…

Craig sips his tea and sighs blissfully in it's aroma. Surprisingly, Wendy's really good at making drinks. I guess I'm a better teacher than I thought. I lean against the counter, playing on my phone on some dumb game I'm going to end up deleting tonight. Any moment now, there's going to be a shit show… Any moment now…

"Tweekers."

"NGH! What do you want!?" Craig rolls his eyes and hands me the mug and some money.

"Istanbul Treat, please." I put the money in the cash register and signal Wendy to make it. Ok… I'll admit, it's been relaxing, not having to do much. It's still an invasion of privacy. Wendy looks at me from the corner of her eye, I can feel it, but I don't say anything. I want to see if she has the balls to say something to me.

"So… Tweek."

"What- NGH! -do you want?!"

"Um… How are you?" Fuck, we're going to do this shit again.

"I'm… Fine. How are you?" Mom told me that I need to make the effort to be nice again, no matter how much it hurts or some bullshit like that. Wendy smiles at me and continues to make Craig's tea.

"I'm good. I'm thinking about breaking up with Stan." That's a shocker.

"Did you hear that Cartman's coming back to South Park?" I ask. Wendy pauses for a while, and erases her smile, but immediately plasters it back on.

"Y-yeah, I heard. I hope he's changed, but he probably hasn't." This weird love triangle going on between Stan, Wendy and Cartman is one of the most awkward bullshit I've seen in my life. And I've almost killed a person before, so that's saying something. I can tell I'm making Wendy uncomfortable, and as much as I want to see her perfect self suffer and squirm, I stop.

"Tweekers."

"NGH! Craig."

"Wanna do anything tonight?"

"No."

"Wanna watch red racer tonight?"

"No."

"Cool, see ya tonight at my place." I roll my eyes and wash some dishes in the back. This asshole.

Near closing time, Craig leaves the cafe to get ready for Red Racer. Fuck, am I really going to this shit? Wendy left a while ago, but didn't say bye or anything. I did see Stan constantly texting her some bullshit about being needy for sex or something. Ugh, I can't even think about sex or anything like that. I don't even if I'm gay, bi or straight. Who knows, maybe I don't want anyone at all.

I'm just happy that Cartman didn't show up today. Guess I'll see him on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Last year-

School went fast, as always, and as expected. C's in all my classes, C's on tests, C's get degrees. Cartman kept throwing crumpled up paper balls at me with the word, "fag" written all over it. I roll my eyes and try my best to ignore him. I look at the teacher, she's not even noticing all of this. I hate the public school system. Another four hours of him, what are the chances that the fatass is in almost all of my classes?

Lunch rolls by pretty fast, and Cartman continues to make fun of me from across the lunchroom. Clyde and Token still in line to get their lunch, and I'm alone with Craig at the table. He's eating pizza from Pizza Hut or some crappy fast food chain place like that. Every now and then, he would stare at me when he thinks that I'm not looking at him, and it kind of freaks me out.

"Hey Tweek."

"What is it Craig?"

"Do you remember when the Asian girls started to draw those pictures of us?" He looks at the Asian girl group, they're drawing Craig with an oversized dick, and when they realize Craig's flipping them off, they just laugh and make it even bigger.

"Shit, don't remind me about that crap, Craig. I don't want to remember any of that bullshit. Oh god! I remember those stupid pictures the Asian girls posted on the internet of you having sex with me!"

"Tweek, calm down, it's just a picture." He says with a small smile. "So are you really?"

"Really what?"

"Really gay?"

"I don't know! Are you?"

"I don't know."

"How can you be so calm about this? We even 'broke up' officially, why are you bringing this shit up again?!"

"Because I just want to know."

"I don't know! I don't really think I like anyone!"

"Ok but let's say someone did like you, would you prefer them to be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know!"

"Tweek just answer my my damn question."

"Stop making me nervous!"

"Tweek you're the only one that's yelling, calm down."

"Ok fine! I would rather prefer a guy but I really liked a girl and she liked me then I would go for her but if a guy likes me and I'm interested then yes, I would prefer a guy over a girl, sheesh Craig."

"Thanks Tweek." He says, resuming taking bites out of his pizza." Clyde and Token sit down with us and talk about some video game that's coming out soon. I remember when I used to be invested in video games, but I kept on getting freaking killed because the guys just used me as bait or something when I played online. Ten minutes into lunch, Craig, Clyde and Token's invested in some game again. I stopped playing a while ago, too busy at the cafe to do anything besides making drinks. I sound like a bartender. Maybe I can be a bartender for a while for a change of pace. I think I would need a license for that though, god damn it. It's so awkward when I just sit here with the guys. Every now and then Craig would try to do something to include me in the conversation, but I just pretend to be distracted. Ultimately, I leave the table and head over to the library to get my work done. It's going to be a long ass day today at the cafe, and mom and dad aren't back yet from Barbados or some country. How long has it been? A month? Two months? Oh well, this isn't the first time they left me alone.

The hallways are empty. Silence, I love it. Except the weird smell, I hope it's not a gas leak or anything. Oh god! What happened to me, I was doing so well on being calm. It's probably Craig. How come everything is Craig's fault? It's probably the fact that he doesn't wear his hat as often anymore. Maybe it's the fact that he got more ripped within the past couple of months? Maybe it's the way he punched that one guy from North Park last week for walking too slow or something. I don't know.

I get to my locker, right next to the janitor's closet. I fucking hate it, that damn room makes everything smell even worse.

"Wendy, come on! This is like the tenth time you've canceled on me!" Looks like Stan's having another fight with Wendy.

"Stanley, don't be a hypocrite. You've canceled on me months on end to go off on your adventures with your little boy's club. You know that my family's having financial issues, I'm trying to find a job right now but no one is hiring!"

"Ok, look, I'm sorry." Yay, my daily dose of drama. "Look, Wendy, you know I love you, right?" Wendy sighs. Oh yeah, there's some hesitation there.

"I know, I know, I love you too. Just try to understand the situation, ok? And don't pity me by buying me everything I ask for."

"Ok, ok!" Stan opens the door and slowly walks out. He locks eyes with me and stops in his tracks.

"Did you just hear everything?" I nod.

"I thought you and Wendy broke up."

"We got back together… Again." Stan walks away without waiting for a reply from me.

"Hi Tweek." Wendy says from the closet.

"Hi Wendy."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Where's your parents?"

"Probably in Barbados."

"Cool. Can you keep a secret?"

"What?"

"I think I need to break up with Stan."

"We all know that."

"I also think I love Cartman."

"I think we all know that."

"Is Harbucks hiring?"

"Not at the moment."

"Can you tell me if they are?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. See you around."

This year-

It's been a week since Craig forced me to watch Red Racer with him at his house. I'll admit, it was ok. I missed it. I missed it when Craig would put the blanket over me and stare at the Television in silence. But screw him, he violated my trust. I can't trust him anymore… Right?

Wendy and Bebe took over my shift at Harbucks for some reason. I didn't leave without a fight though, I think I pulled a bit of Bebe's hair out, but I apologized so it's ok.

I remember this place. It's that lake where the guys and I would swim around in, and the place where Cartman took Kenny, Kyle and Stan out and try to kill them with a whiffle bat. I take a seat on the moist bench. Shit, it's cold. Why am I out here again? Why am I still here? I could have just dropped out of high school and run Harbucks. I could have dropped out and disappear off the face of the Earth. I could have done a lot of things and no one would really notice or care for that matter. It's weird, over the past couple of days everyone tried to talk to me even though they made absolutely no effort before. I saw the fatass walking around school with Wendy. I think they're happy together. Word got out that Wendy finally broke up with Stan, but this time, the reason was to be with Cartman. Oh yeah, Stan was pissed as fuck. I actually think that there's supposed to be a fight soon… Where was it supposed to be at again? Ahh, this is the life. Silence, snow, and coffee. Oh wait, Bebe and Wendy forced me out of the cafe, so I couldn't even get my favorite thermos out of the cupboard inside. At least there's silence everywhere. I rest my head back and let the snow melt on my face. Ahh… Shit, I hear footsteps from the distance. I wipe the melted snow off my face and look around. Cartman's leading a group of guys on the left and Stan's leading a group of guys on the right. God damn it, go away! Before I can get up and leave, it was already too late. Both groups confronts each other right in the middle, blocking all of my exits. God fucking damn it. I put in my headphones and blast my music as loud but safe as possible. Craig walks away from Stan's side and sits next to me on the bench, and Token and Clyde join me.

"Hey Tweek, didn't realize you're here to watch the fight." Token says.

"I -NGH -came here for peace, quiet, and coffee." I sigh. Clyde smiles at me and hugs me. Ugh, go away!

"Yay, Tweek isn't annoyed with us anymore!"

"Let go of me, Clyde! I didn't fucking know that Stan and the fatass would have a damn fight right in front of where I came for silence!" Craig smiles and get's out his phone, getting ready to film whatever's about to come. Great, the four maybe homosexual friends are back together. It's amazing how Clyde hasn't realized Token's feelings for him. The fight between Cartman and Stan was pretty uneventful. Cartman locked eyes with me for a split second, and shook his head and probably mouthed something like 'all gags go to hell' or something. Whatever, I'm not the one with the knife wound in the neck. I stick my headphones in and watch the fight go on. A punch from Stan, a tackle from Cartman, attempts in strangling from Stan, a kick to the shins from Cartman and so on. I roll my eyes and imagine coffee in my head… Mint Mojitos… Ambrosia coffee of Gods… Coffee… I need coffee.

After both boys have blood dripping down their noses I get up and walk away from the bench, pushing Kenny and a couple of other guys out of my way.

"Hey Tweek! Wait up!" I hear Craig say. Damn it.

"What do you- NGH - Want?!" Craig motions Clyde and Token to follow him and we walk in a line to Harbuck's.

"I didn't invite you to go with me."

"We're inviting ourselves." Clyde says.

"Why the hell would you guys want to do that?"

"Because we're all friends!" Token says.

"What?!"

"Tweekers, just go with it." Clyde laughs.

"Clyde, what the hell!? Only I'm allowed to call him that!" Craig yells. I roll my eyes at the bickering. Clyde's ugly crying, Token's trying to get don Clyde's pants, Craig's trying to be my bodyguard, and here I am, with no coffee. I think if everyone had coffee, the world would be a better place. But you know, they're terrible people out there like racists, thieves, murderers and shit like that.

Harbuck's is surprisingly empty, besides Bebe and Wendy sitting behind the counter. Bebe smiles at me and get's out her notepad.

"Hey guys! What can I get you?" Clyde gets out his wallet and gives Bebe his credit card.

"Mint Mojitos all around!" Bebe smiles and winks at Clyde, and goes in the back with Wendy to make the drinks. Clyde looks at us and shakes Token.

"Dude she winked at me! She fucking winked at me, I knew she wants me!"

"Shut up, Clyde." Craig sighs with an eye roll.

"I can hear you, sweet cheeks!" Bebe yells from the kitchen, followed by a fit of laughter from Wendy. They better not mess up my drink. We take our seats on the counter, and after five minutes, the girls come back with our drinks. Wait, what the fuck?

"What the hell did you do to my drink?"

"What? It's good right?" Wendy asks in concern.

"No, you gave me a small and not a large. Ok, go sit down, I'm making more for myself." The girls roll their eyes and switch places with me, and sit at the counter with the guys. Token looks at Wendy and clears his throat.

"So what the hell are you going to do with Cartman and Stan?" Wendy rolls her eyes and chugs her coffee.

"I don't fucking know, I've got other problems than figuring out who's going to end up in bed with me. Shit, I need to smoke, Bebe, I'm going on break." Bebe nods to her and Wendy takes her coffee and goes outside.

"That poor messed up girl." Bebe says, scooting closer to Clyde. Kenny and Butters walk in the cafe laughing their asses off.

"Guys wanna see how fucked up both of them look?" Kenny says. Everyone except me walks towards Kenny to see the current state of Stan and Cartman.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck!" Clyde yells.

"Crap, Cartman's going to have to go back to the hospital." Craig says. "Stan won."

"Are you kidding me?" Token looks at him in disbelief, "look at Stan, two black eyes, a broken nose and a fractured rib, the fatass totally won this time." Butters walks up to me with a smile, but I can tell that he's still a bit scared of me.

"Hey Tweek! How you doing?"

"NGH!"

"That's great! It's good to see ya, you know, not as scary anymore." Kenny walks up to Butters and stares at me in the eye. Yeah, yeah, I won't scare your boyfriend. "Two Ethers, sweet and creamy!"

Two hours later, I find myself standing behind the counter, and Bebe and Wendy sit with the guys, Butters and Kenny. Kyle and Jimmy walks in the cafe, and Kyle's kind of freaked and shit, from the fight. Kenny looks back and everyone else does also. Butters grabs two seat for the boys since all the stools are taken.

"What's this?" Kenny asks. "No Stan?" He shakes his head.

"Stan and Cartman both went to the hospital. Don't worry, I lied and said there was just a bunch of icicles falling from the trees and they saved each other or some bullshit like that. One Tesora, sweet and creamy." He says, slapping a five dollar bill on the counter. Token passes it to me and I go to the back to make the drink. "Fuck. Wow, almost all of the gang is here." The group stays silent for a minute, and then they all laugh, including Craig. Fuck these people and their happiness. It is true, almost everyone from elementary's here. Me, Craig, Token, Clyde, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Jimmy, Bebe, and Wendy. Now we just need a couple of other people to make the gang complete. It's a good thing the store closes in about two hours so I don't have to see these people soon.

"When- NGH! -are you people leaving?"

"Closing time!" They all say in sync. Fuck, all of this was planned! I knew the world was out to get me! I hear my phone buzz, and surprise, surprise, it's Craig. I still have the 100 messages from him I never read. I'll read that later on, but the most recent one says, "R.R and chill?" I look up at him, and he has a grin on his face. I roll my eyes and click a few buttons.

"I wasn't gay for you then, I'm still not gay for you now."


End file.
